Kiss
by xiaochibi
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru go out for a walk. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me._

Home/ First Kiss/ Kiss (_May someone please pick the title for this fanfic)_

It has been a couple months since the Enishi incident, and three months since Sanosuke and Megumi left their own paths. The Kamiya dojo felt a bit lonely, there was no Sanosuke to come barging in to feast off there so called 'free meal'. Megumi was still in Aizu, but she would often write to the Kamiya household about life in Aizu. There had been a lot of people who needed medical attention, but the best news of all was that she found her family. Yahiko hadn't left the Kamiya Dojo, yet and for Kaoru it was a good thing. She didn't want to lose more of her 'family'. That is right? To Kaoru, everyone, that left were family. She wasn't sure her heart could handle anymore farewells.

Then there was Kenshin. He had almost healed from all his injuries, he no longer needed that (whatever you call it) to support his arm, most of the bandages from his body were removed.

_How much longer. until he goes wandering off again? _Kaoru wondered in her head.

Kaoru set on the engawa. On the other side, Kenshin was doing the laundry, like usual. The man never seemed to rest, if he wasn't fighting, he was off doing something around the dojo. How much longer would he stay, until he got tired of this place? Kaoru held onto her own hands tightly. He could leave any minute and she would truly be left alone. If there was no Kenshin in her life: what would the point of living be? Kaoru did a facepalm. If he left she still had Yahiko, and she had to be strong for him, for the boy who needed a role model. Tears began to sting Kaoru's eyes. She swallowed to hold them back, she would not cry, she promised Megumi she would be stronger this time. For herself...for Yahiko...and until Kenshin decided to leave her she would be strong.

3 3 3

"Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru's eye twitched, someone was calling her name.

"Kaoru-dono"

She felt a light pressure on her shoulder. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Kenshin was just inches away from her. His hand was resting gently on her shoulder (obviously trying to wake her up).

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that."

Kaoru couldn't resist to smile at this gorgeous man. He was without the doubt the kindest most gentle man she ever came to know, and she loved him for the man he was. Of course Kenshin was never allowed to know about those feelings, Kaoru didn't want him to know. She didn't want to hold him back anymore than she already had, if he ever had the desire to leave again she...Kaoru took a deep breath, she felt a stab to her chest...she had to let him go.

Kenshin blinked, something was wrong with Kaoru-dono. She seemed so out of it lately. Could it be the weather? It was getting much colder lately, indicating winter was coming soon, and perhaps some snow on the way. She probably didn't like winter like he did, or maybe it was that day of the month, could be? Women did seem to have mood swings when that time came. He studied the girl most closely, no she had been like this for over two weeks now. She would try to hide it with that smile, but it was smile that would not reach her eyes.

"Kaoru-dono."

"Yes, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Would you care to take a walk with this unworthy one?" He asked.

Kaoru held her hand in fist. _He really needs to stop calling himself unworthy._

"If you dont-"

"Of course Kenshin, I would like to take a walk with you." She answered before he could change his mind. "Let me just go get ready." she got up from the engawa and left to her room.

Kenshin was hoping a walk away from the dojo would cheer Kaoru-dono up. The last thing he wanted to see was a sad Kaoru-dono, and for her to smile and for that smile to reach her eyes. Hopefully a walk with him would cheer her up, its the least he could do for her. Kaoru came moments later out of her room wearing a dark blue kimono, with a hint of red, over the kimono she wore a white and red obi. Her hair was pulled into it usual high ponytail that was held by a red ribbon. That was the first time he seen her wear this kind of kimono, of course he seen her wear a blue kimono, before but this one was different.

"Is...is it too much?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit shy. This was the first time she wore this kimono and ribbon. She wanted to look beautiful for her walk with Kenshin.

"No, it is...you are really beautiful, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed, a slight smile formed on her face and it almost reached her eyes. "It is the first time you ever told me I was beautiful."

Kenshin wasn't sure what to tell Kaoru. If he said he barely noticed it would probably ruin the mood, and his only aim was to cheer Kaoru up. He reached for her hand and Kaoru shyly placed her hand on his. Kenshin led Kaoru out of the dojo from the back gate, which led to a nearby forest. Kaoru squeezed Kenshin's hand feeling a bit nervous about going into the woods. Night was falling into the city, the sun was barely setting, who knew what was in those woods.

"Don't worry, you have this one to protect you," Kenshin said as if reading her thoughts.

Kaoru laughed a bit embarrassed. She sometimes tended to forget how strong a swordman Kenshin was, when he wasn't fighting he seemed like any normal man.

The two continued onto the trail that led into the woods. The woods were no doubt so beautiful, between the leaves and branches of the trees the sunlight somehow managed to find its way into the forest. The sound of birds singing could be heard, some birds would land on the ground to pick on the earth for food.

"Kenshin," Kaoru suddenly spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

A slight wind brushed against them, causing their hair to flow with the wind.

"Um...why did you uh...chose to walk with me?" Kaoru asked a bit curiously, she was a slight afraid that maybe he chose this walk in order to bid her farewell, like the time he left for Kyoto. Kaoru bit her lip, suddenly, as the memory flooded into her mind. After receiving word of her father's death, Kenshin's farewell was the second worst memory she ever had, and one that sometimes tended to play over in the back of her mind. He would no doubt soon bid her farewell again, she just knew it.

"Its a beautiful day, that it is," Kenshin answered, he stopped on his tracks to look up at the sky. "This unworthy one, thought we could share this moment together."

Kaoru blushed slightly. "Kenshin..." _Please don't let me get my hopes up, that you'll stay... _

They continued on the walk a bit more further away from the city and dojo. Another cold breeze came brushing through the trees. Kaoru shivered as the cold brushed through her clothes and onto her bare arms (that was in the kimono, but the cold still managed to get through the kimono).

Kenshin moved his hand away from Kaoru's. Kaoru was about to protest but it quickly faded when she felt Kenshin move his arms around her waist. He gently pull her toward him. Kaoru blushed even more, but still somewhere behind her mind she was still afraid that this would be a farewell.

"Kaoru-dono, why do you look so sad?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru flinched slightly, was her face betraying her. "Me...sad." She pulled away from Kenshin. "You must be seeing-"

Kenshin took a hold of Kaoru's hand, before she could walk passed him and ignore the subject. He wouldn't let her, as she had been there for him always (since they met) he would be there for her too. "You can't lie to this one, that you can't."

Kaoru glanced at the dirt, tears began to sting her eyes again. "I'm not supposed to let you see me like this...Megumi-san will kill me."

"Megumi-dono isn't here, Kaoru," Kenshin said. "Now tell this one what is wrong."

Kaoru took a deep breath, this time she wasn't able to control the tears. "I know, I know I should not let it bother me, but ever since Megumi-san and Sanosuke left... it scares me, Kenshin...that...that..." she took another deep breath. She couldn't tell him, she didn't want to hold him back.

"That?" Kenshin urged her to continue.

"You'll leave too," She finally said and more tears continued to flow. "You'll get tired of the dojo...of me...and leave." She looked away from him as she confessed her darkest thoughts.

Kenshin moved his hand to wipe the tears from Kaoru's cheeks. He leaned toward Kaoru, Kaoru too caught up in her tears, was not prepared for...

A gentle kiss on the lips.

It was like time stopped (in a good way) around them and it was only her and Kenshin. The last tears escaped her eyes and what was left in those eyes were surprise, surprised that her Rurouni would kiss someone like her.

"Kaoru...dono," He mumbled gently. "This unworthy one will never leave Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono is his home."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and kissed her once more. Kaoru slowly closed her eyes, she moved her hands to rest on his chest, her body pressed to his, and she melted into the kiss. His kiss was so gentle, tender, and just with that one kiss she felt his love and promise that he would never leave her side.

"Ashiteru, Kaoru." He whispered after the kiss.

Kaoru blushed, her heart was beating loudly against her chest. She was his home. "Kenshin...ashiteru."

And another kiss to end the night.

-the end

_I got this idea from a picture of Kenshin and Kaoru, that I saw on tumblr, and I just had the urge to write it. I'm truly sorry if it makes no sense. I know my English is bad and I apologize for that. _

_-xiaochibi_


	2. Respond to Reviews

**NOT AN UPDATE: **_**I just thought it would be better to reply to reviews on a second page, then sending emails to everyone, because I would have to keep going back and forth.**_

_**urisa**:_ _Thank you, I try not to mess up with my English if it can be helped. ^^_

**RogueShadowAngel:** _hehe . thanks, I was aiming for something cute._

_**Angelica chibilua:** It wasn't much, that it wasn't. Thank you for the review_

_**chadtayor020**: Thank you so much, I really try with my English._

_**Elisabpshady**: hehe, thanks so much._


End file.
